Just Training
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Goku and 18 are having a nice "training session" and have a nice rest in a hotel room. Only to wake up to have more "training" and Goku has 18 a taste of Super Saiyan 4. WARNING: Infidelity


**Just Training**

Opening her eyes 18 off of the bed and stretches then looks down to see Goku sleeping with her, "He's kind of cute when he's asleep," 18 said while putting on her black, white sleeved shirt then her blue denim vest. The red ribbon logo on the back was removed thanks to Bulma. As 18 puts on her blue denim skirt and black leggings, her phone starts to ring and she answers it. "Hello?" she asks while putting on brown boots.

"Hey 18, how's the training going along? And why aren't you home?" Krillin asks.

"Fine," 18 said sitting on the bed and crosses her legs. "The reason why I didn't make it home yesterday is that Goku was dropping me off but he looked very tired from the training we did. So I booked him a hotel room but I stayed with him. Someone has to make him breakfast," 18 said looking at her fingernails.

18 hears Krillin laughing on the other end. "Smart idea 18, Goku might be a fighting genius but not so much on other things. He'll probably burn the room down trying to cook something," what 18 said is not entirely true.

* * *

_**Yesterday Morning**_

_18's fingers dig in the rock and let loud moans of pleasure. "Yes! Fuck me Goku! Harder! Harder! Harder!" she cries out, her head hangs low and drools leaks out of her mouth. Her large breasts swings as Goku nails her from behind. He has her skirt rolled up and made a large hole in her leggings. The Saiyan grips 18's love handles tightly. It's nice to go all during sex and not having someone nagging at him for going too strong. _

"_Your pussy is really gripping on my dick!" Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form. _

"_That's because your cock feels so good! I love how deep it is!" 18 moans. Goku's hands travel up 18's body and grab her breasts. He squeezes and kneads them roughly which makes 18 moan louder. "Goku!" 18 said turning her head and motions him to come in closer. He did and 18 locks lips with him. Taking his first kiss._

_Goku didn't know why 18 is sucking and licking his lips but it feels nice. He wonders if 18 would feel the same way. Goku thinks he's doing it right because 18 is grabbing the back of his head. When her tongue rubs against his own his gets extra hard. Also, his hips start to move on autopilot so he forces on this mouth thing he's doing with 18._

_Recalls seeing Gohan and Videl doing something like this. He didn't know why Gohan got angry at him when he saw him and why his face is red. Goku paid no mind to that because this sucking face thing is starting to feel good. He's also liking it. Too bad he has to stop because his lungs needed air. When Goku and 18 parted lips a string of saliva connected their lips._

"_What was that?" Goku asks panting. His hips were still moving._

"_You don't know what a kiss is?" 18 asks with a shocked tone. She bit her lip when Goku hits a sweet spot in her pussy. _

_Goku shakes his head "No, should I?" _

_18 couldn't believe what she's hearing. How can a married man with two kids not know what a kiss is? Better late than never. "Pull out for a moment, I want to change positions," 18 said. _

"_Sure," Goku said and slowly pulls his cock out of her pussy. 18 turns to face him and presses her back against the rock wall. Goku in the meantime took off his gi top and undershirt because he's feeling warm. 18 licks her lips when seeing Goku's sweaty and muscular chest. You can grind meat on those abs._

_The Android motions the Saiyan to come closer which he did with a smile. His arms hook under 18's thighs and lift her up. 18, in turn, wraps her arms around his neck. Goku uses his tail (which grew back thanks to the Bulma) to keep his cock still. He rubs the tip against 18's pussy for a bit then slides the whole thing in._

"_Goku!" 18 moans loudly and clings to the Saiyan for dear life as he rocks his hips. As Goku's dick hammers her core his tail pokes her ass. Her eyes widen when the thick tail enters her rear end. 18 is seeing starts as both her holes are getting filled. It feels like she has two large cocks inside her. No wonder Bulma is happy Vegeta has a tail. _

"_H-Have you used your tail like this before?" 18 asks and moans right into Goku's ear._

"_No!" Goku moans. "I just did that by instinct." Goku hips stop moving because he fills up 18 with his seed. Since Goku didn't have sex in a very long while has of cum saved up, and he's giving it all to 18. Who's tongue hanging out of her mouth, a bright red blush on her face. She glad Goku can't see the expression she's making. _

_Then she notices Goku is still hard. With a smile 18 asks "Let's go to a hotel room."_

* * *

"Once Goku and I eat breakfast we'll go back to training," 18 said as she reminisces and feels Goku's muscular chest. She can help but feel it any chance she gets. Why Chichi wants Goku to stop training baffles 18 because Goku would lose his sexy body. That would be a great loss. She almost spaces out when Krillin's voice snapped her back.

"What's the sudden interest in training 18? I thought you weren't into that." Krillin asks.

"I wanted to get some exercise in but normal methods aren't working and I also want to shut 17 up for being the stronger twin," 18 said in a very annoyed tone. She moves her hand down Goku's chest and to his cock. Grabbing it 18 moves her hand up and down his thick shaft. Getting a moan from the sleeping Goku.

"Is Goku all right? He sounds kind of strange," Krillin asks. Thinking Goku's moans were moans of pain.

18 just smiles. "He's fine. I'm just waking his up," the blonde android said in the evilest tone she can do.

"Umm, don't hurt him too bad babe, we need him to defend the earth," Krillin said. Worried for Goku's well being.

"Don't worry Krillin, Goku's tough, he can handle anything I throw at him," 18 said. She can feel Goku getting rock hard in her hand. She is trying her hardest to hide the lust grown in her voice.

"If you say so," Krillin said nervously. "Well, good luck with the training. See you later,"

When he hangs up 18 lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god he bought the bluff," she then notices Goku fully awake. "Morning~," she said with a smile and rolls her thumb around the tip.

"Morning!" Goku said moaning. "Up for round two huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding? That was the best sex of my life, of course, I want more," 18 said tucking her hair behind her ear and throws the bed sheets away then moves between Goku's legs. Her face getting really close to his cock. Sniffing it 18 can detect her own scent on him. Not surprising because she came a lot on it. 18 kisses the backside a few times before licking it. Closing his eyes Goku rolls his head back and moans. "Tell me again why Chichi doesn't do this?" 18 asks and wraps her soft lips around his head.

"Because it smells!" Goku moans loudly as 18 bobs her head. "But she does what you're doing only once a year!" He said putting a hand on her head.

"_Idiot," _18 thought and takes more of Goku's dick into her mouth. As she sucks him off, feels her pussy getting really hot and wet. She wants Goku inside her so bad! 18 was thinking to hold that urge back but she instinctively rips her leggings open. Which are her new ones because She had Goku cum on her ass. Shrugging, 18 rolls her skirt up and fingers herself while still sucking off Goku. He cums and 18 drinks all of his cum. Loving how thick and creamy it is. _"So delicious!"_ 18 said in her mind.

18 pulls Goku's cock out with a wet pop sound than with a seductive smile 18 crawls on top of Goku. He is currently blushing and his heart is beating fast. The Saiyan never had a feeling like this before. Not with Chichi and not with Bulma. "You're beautiful," Goku said.

"Thank you~," 18 said giggling and rubs her wet on Goku's cock before sitting on it, "Goku!" 18 cries out in pleasure as the Saiyan's cock reaches all the way to her womb, and his cock is thick enough stretch her pussy really wide. 18 set a hand on Goku's abs and holds her large breast then began to ride her secret lover. Closing her eyes, 18 bites her lip and growls lustfully. In just one day 18 is deeply in love with Goku's cock.

Goku in the meantime is moaning and placing his hands on her love bearing hips. "You're pussy is the best 18! It's the only one for me!" he moves his hips with her. Before he had to hold back with Chichi but not with 18. She wants Goku to fuck her hard because the Android can take what the Saiyan can dish out. So Goku went all the way to his new form Super Saiyan 4. To get a better grip, Goku wraps his arms around 18's waits and pumps his hips as fast as he can.

18 smiles and bites her lips when Goku did that. "Yeah! Fuck me hard Goku! Don't hold back!" 18 cries out in pleasure. Being able to go all out during sex is a breath of fresh air for Goku. No more than feeling of dissatisfaction after sex will plague Goku. "Please Goku! Use your tail again!" 18 cries out. Goku nods and his red Saiyan tail slides deep into her ass. "Yes! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my ass Goku!"

The Android never knew she can be so loud during sex. "How do like my ultimate form?" Goku said with a grin. His voice now low and a bit raspy. Not only that his cock and tail are now twice as big. Stretching her pussy and ass to the limit. 18 feels like she's going insane with ecstasy. No chance in hell she's going have sex with her husband again.

18 feels the red fur on Goku's very muscular arms. "I love it. Can Vegeta do this too?" she asks. With no strength left to keep herself up, 18 falls forward. She's close enough to kiss Goku.

"Well duh," Goku said and puts a hand behind her head. "You're drooling, let me help you out with that," he said and licks the drool off the corner of her mouth then brings her in for a deep and very passionate kiss. Both of them closes her eyes as 18 runs her fingers through Goku's wildly spiky black hair. It was soft like his fur.

Goku keeps hammering his cock deep inside 18 until he fries his seed. 18 moans loudly into Goku's mouth as he overfills her womb his with cum. She's going to need to call what's his face that she's not going to be home again today.


End file.
